fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Just Say No Way
Just Say No Way is episode twenty-one of season three on Full House. It originally aired on March 30, 1990. Opening Teaser Michelle enters the living room from the kitchen, with a sandwich for Joey. What he doesn't know is that it contains bananas, pickles, , and bubble gum; the last of which can be noticed as Joey blows a bubble. Michelle tells him, "Don't play with your food," to which he replies with one of her recurring phrases, "Aw, nuts!" Synopsis D.J. and Kimmy Gibbler organize the Spring Backwards Dance at school. What makes it "backwards" is that the girls ask the boys to the dance. D.J. is too nervous to ask Kevin Gwynn to the dance. So Stephanie calls him for her, which sets off a chase on D.J.'s bed; but after Stephanie says that Kevin's going to go to the dance with her, she feels thankful, and hugs Stephanie. Meanwhile, Joey has bought Michelle a tape of children’s songs by a singer named , and Stephanie wishes Joey had not bought the tape when Michelle becomes obsessed with the song "Baby Beluga". However, Michelle has played that song so much that she eventually wears out the tape – which gives Stephanie and Joey some relief. After weeks of planning and organizing the dance, D.J. is disappointed to learn that the scheduled band will not be able to make it to the dance, so she convinces Jesse to lend his musical talents for the evening. At the dance, Kevin seems uncomfortable, and Jesse meets the band that D.J. has arranged for him to perform with – which happens to be a high school marching band. They play for awhile until she and Kimmy happen to find a stereo for the kids to dance to (see Quotes). Later, D.J. sees Kevin and two other boys, Sam and Paul, drinking beer in the hallway. Paul dares her by popping his can open right in front of her and splashing her outfit (eliciting an "Oh!" from the audience), causing her to snatch the can from him; unfortunately, that is when Jesse enters the hallway and sees her holding the beer can. As a result, he goes crazy and wrongfully accuses her of drinking, and takes her home. Back home, Danny and Joey take Jesse’s side and refuse to believe D.J. when she tries to explain her side of the story. This causes her to storm off to her and Stephanie's room in tears. But Stephanie believes her because she sees her big sister as a role model, which inspires Stephanie to look up to her. Downstairs in the kitchen, the guys talk about not just what happened at the dance, but what happened in the ensuing argument when Jesse and D.J. came home. Stephanie then comes down to clear things up. D.J. feels that she has no choice but to sneak back to the school in order to prove her innocence and to make things right, so Kimmy's mom takes her there. While Joey stays behind to take care of the younger girls, Jesse and Danny follow D.J., and Kevin apologizes to her and then tells Jesse and Danny the truth, which is exactly what D.J. had told them; in addition, Kimmy, who was still at the dance when the incident occurred and was helping clean up as her best friend arrived, tells D.J. that Kevin, Sam, and Paul all got suspended for their getting caught drinking. This is a huge relief to D.J., who says that all three of them deserve it because while they got in trouble for drinking, they got her in trouble because she was holding the beer can while trying to stop them in the first place. When Kevin asks D.J. if it is okay to call her again, she accepts, but only if he does not act like he did earlier tonight (see Quotes). Jesse and Danny feel foolish for doubting D.J. the way they did when they jumped to conclusions, and Jesse apologizes to D.J. for not believing her in the first place, and then sits down with her on the stage for a very important heart-to-heart (complete with inspirational music, see Quotes and Gallery). When all is said and done, and after all that D.J. has endured tonight, she, Jesse, and Danny all leave the school and head home (as the somber music plays out and the EP credits appear). Quotes Jesse: Michelle and Stephanie, as he brings them glasses of chocolate milk Alright Munchkins! We got your chocolate moo juice here! Extra chocolate! Easy on the moo. ... as he watches Joey, Danny, and Stephanie perform "Baby Beluga" (with Joey acting like a water fountain, and Stephanie and Danny looking at him, dumbfounded; see Gallery)... This is just great. I got the "Baby Beluga" dancers and I'm drinking moo juice. When did my life become a G-rated movie? ---- Kimmy: Well, this is a backwards dance. That means we have to get some guys to be our dates. Call up Kevin. D.J.: I can't. I don't have his phone number. Stephanie: Yes, you do. It's the little speed dial button with a heart drawn around it. picks up the phone and hits said button and the dial tone goes off. D.J.: Stephanie! Stephanie: It's ringing... D.J.: over and grabs the phone; in a phone operator's voice This is the phone company. Your phone works fine. Goodbye. [She hangs up the phone and can only watch in disgust as Stephanie starts clucking like a chicken (slang for "coward", which she thinks her sister is); Kimmy laughs in response to that.] Kimmy! Kimmy: Sorry, but sometimes she's funny. Stephanie: up the phone again Hello, Kevin? D.J.: Stephanie! begins chasing her sister on her bed. Stephanie: the phone while being chased by D.J. on the bed This is Stephanie Tanner and I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Backwards Dance with my lovely sister, D.J. D.J.: angrily I'm gonna kill you! Stephanie: Okay, bye. hangs up the phone. Kevin said "yes". D.J.: smiles I'm gonna hug you! hugs Stephanie. Stephanie: Teenagers. They make such a big deal out of everything. ---- guys are in the living room, when... Stephanie: in Somebody, do something! It's been one song a week of "Baby Beluga"! I'm going bananas! Michelle comes into the room with the tape player and mic, singing. Joey: Michelle, why don't we fast-forward this thing to another song? Michelle: trying to keep the tape player away from him No. Joey: Well, Baby Beluga's tired. He needs a nap. Michelle: Don't make me cry. ---- band is still playing until D.J. and Kimmy come in... D.J.: Stop! Stop! Stop! Uncle Jesse, you can stop now. We found the stereo. Jesse: Come on D.J.! It's our big finish – " "! D.J.: Uncle Jesse, it's over! Jesse: Aw... the band Alright, rehearsal at my house Saturday. Great job, kids! walk offstage. D.J.: Kimmy, have you seen Kevin? Kimmy: Last time I saw him he was out in the hall. D.J.: He's probably hiding from the band. I'll tell him it's safe to come back in. out and seeing her date outside with two other boys Kevin! Kevin: Hey D.J.! D.J.: What are you doing out here? Kevin: Just hanging out! Sam: The dance was lame. So we started our own party. D.J.: the beer can under Kevin's jacket You're drinking beer! Kevin: Yeah. Tastes horrible. her the can You want some? D.J.: No, I don't want some! You guys aren't supposed to be drinking beer! Sam: Big deal! We're just having some fun. Try it! [He shakes his own can and sprays her with it (see infobox photo).] D.J.: Cut it out! Kevin: Sam You didn't have to do that! D.J., I'm sorry. I'll get some paper towels for you. D.J.: Why don't you guys get out of here?! Sam: You are so uncool! D.J.: Oh? And you think you're cool?! grabs the can, as Jesse walks through the door. 'The dance was lame. Now we're having a party!' Jesse: what just happened, as well as what's in her hand D.J. Tanner. You're in big trouble, young lady. ---- the break... D.J.: Uncle Jesse, I didn't do anything. Jesse: Oh yeah? Then, what's this the beer can?! D.J.: It's beer, but... Jesse: her Oh, you're going to tell me you weren't drinking it? I can smell it all over you! D.J.: Those guys were the ones drinking. I'' was trying to ''stop them. Jesse: Alright! Save it! beer can in trash I saw the whole thing. You're going home! grabs her by the hand. D.J.: Uncle Jesse! Kimmy: the confrontation D.J., where are you going? Jesse: Home. She doesn't feel well! [And that shocks Kimmy.] ---- is in her room listening to "Baby Beluga" on the tape player, when suddenly, the cassette starts garbling and warbling. Michelle: Baby Beluga, are you sick? pops open the player and pulls out the cassette, which has literally "thrown up" and spewed out all the tape. Uh-oh. Help! Help! Danny, and Joey all enter upon hearing the word. Danny: Honey, what's wrong? Michelle: Baby Beluga's broken. Stephanie: excitedly Really? Joey: Maybe I can fix him. Danny & Stephanie: each of his arms Oh, no, no, no. Michelle: I want Baby Beluga! I want Baby Beluga! I want Baby Beluga! Danny, Joey & Stephanie: Okay, Okay, Okay, Okay. start to sing but in a frustrated voice. Michelle: Stop! Sing it nicely. do. ---- and Jesse come home from the dance and are arguing about who will talk to Danny first when Danny and Joey come in. Danny: Whoa, whoa, whoa – what’s going on here? D.J.: I was not drinking beer! Danny: You were not drinking what? Jesse: Danny, I saw the whole thing – she had a beer in her hand, she was waving it around, she was talkin’ about partyin’. D.J.: The other kids were drinking. I was telling them how stupid they looked! Joey: Hey, Deej, everybody makes mistakes. And we know how hard it is when the other kids are drinking, and they offer you a drink– D.J.: I know drinking is wrong! We already had this talk. That’s why I didn’t do it. I’m telling you the truth! Jesse: Oh, right. Like you were telling us the truth about your homework? And you weren’t exactly honest about this marching backup band tonight. D.J.: That was totally different! to Danny You believe me, don’t you, Dad? Danny: I’d like to, but you do smell like beer. D.J.: Someone spilled it on me, really! Danny: D.J., go to your room. I’m gonna talk to Jesse, and then I’ll come up and talk to you. D.J.: This is so unfair! turns and walks a few steps away, but stops and turns to the guys. How could you take his side instead of believing your own daughter? turns back around and heads upstairs. ---- D.J. and Stephanie's room... Stephanie: singing 'Baby Beluga, Baby Belu'- Oh, no. slapping her head Get out, get out, get out! D.J.: the room, crying How could they do this? I was telling the truth! I don't deserve to be treated this way; I didn't do anything! Stephanie: What didn't you do? D.J.: It doesn't matter. Nobody believes me anyway – not Jesse, not Joey, not even Dad. sobs Stephanie: I believe you, D.J.. D.J.: You do? Stephanie: Of course I do. You're my big sister. And besides that, you were looking right in my eyes. When you lie, you look at the top of my head. D.J: Thanks, Steph. hug. I gotta find a way for them to believe me... ---- the kitchen... Danny: I can't believe this is happening! She's only 13 and she's such a good kid. Joey: over from the counter to the table Danny, this could happen to any kid. There's – there's a lot of pressure on them to try drinking. Jesse: I know, and not just from other kids. From, you know, sometimes, these celebrities, and rock stars, and people these kids look up to. I mean, they're – they're making drinking look cool. I mean, they're sending the wrong message to kids. to Danny Let me tell you something! D.J. is going to get the right message, OK? She's got to know that there is no drinking, period. I say we go upstairs and lay down the law! Danny: Jesse, wait a minute. Just sit down. does. I think it's not as simple as just punishing her. I think we have to find out why D.J. did it, so we can decide the best way to help her. I just don't want her to be one of those kids who has to learn the hard way. Stephanie: downstairs Your attention, please! Whatever it is you said D.J. did, she did not do! Joey: How do you know, Steph? Stephanie: Because she was crying. And those were not I'm-in-trouble tears. Those were I-really-didn't-do-it tears. Danny: I think we need to straighten this out right now. Stephanie: She's not in her room. Danny: to get upset all over again Where is she? Stephanie: She went back to the dance with Kimmy's mom to prove she's innocent. Jesse: angrily Oh great, now she sneaks out of the house without telling us?! Danny: What is going on with her? Joey: Look, you guys, I'll handle everything here. Go ahead – take off. ---- the school, Kimmy and others are helping clean up from the dance. Kimmy: her best friend comes in D.J., you missed everything! Kevin and Paul and Sam got caught drinking. They're gonna be suspended from school. D.J.: I hate to say it, but they deserve it. ---- speaks to Kevin. D.J.: You gotta tell my Dad I'm innocent. ... Why did you have to go and drink anyway? Kevin: Those guys said it would loosen me up. I thought you'd have more fun with me. D.J.: Well, I didn't have fun with you tonight. I had fun with the old Kevin. ... Kevin: D.J., I'm really sorry getting her in trouble. D.J.: I know you are. Kevin: Is it okay if I still call you again sometime? D.J.: Sure. Just make sure the old Kevin calls. ---- enters the gym. Jesse: Hi. D.J.: Oh, great. Now, I'm in even more trouble. Look, I came down here to find Kevin so... Jesse: I just talked to Kevin outside. D.J.: You did? Jesse: Yeah. over to her He told me what really happened. I owe you a big apology. D.J.: You really hurt my feelings. Jesse: I'm sorry for not believing you, pal. D.J.: I guess it did look kinda bad, and I did bend the truth a couple times this week. Jesse: D.J., I want you to know why I lost my temper tonight. It just... It made me crazy thinking of my little niece out there starting to drink. I mean, this isn't fun and games here. You know, I've seen it happen to my friends. They think they have it under control, and before they know it, they've messed up their whole lives. That's why I'm proud of you for making the right decisions tonight. D.J.: It's not that hard to say 'No'. Those kids were acting like idiots. and Jesse sit down on the stage. Jesse: Well, you made it through tonight. But the sad truth is, you're going to be faced with a lot of tough decisions in your life – and not just about drinking either, but about drugs and about sex, and who knows what. I just wish you could grow up in a world where you could just enjoy being a kid. But I'm sorry, pal; that's not the way it is. So, I hope that you'll use the same good judgment that you used tonight because I never want to see you get hurt. I love you so much. D.J.: I love you too, Uncle Jesse. Thank you. hug. Jesse: Alright. Let's go home, huh? Trivia *The second of three episodes written and directed by creator/executive producer Jeff Franklin (first was "Jesse's Girl", co-written with producer Don Van Atta) *The episode title comes from 's anti-drug campaign slogan " " *Other episodes to deal with the topic of peer pressure are: **"Back to School Blues" (3.2): D.J. deals with it in general, not just any one particular thing about it **"I'm Not D.J." (6.10): Stephanie learns about ear piercing **"Fast Friends" (7.5): Stephanie learns about smoking *In addition to the issue of peer pressure, the episode also deals with the more serious issue of underage drinking *The marching band was actually that of Beaumont High School (as credited at the end) from – approximately 460 miles from San Francisco and 88 miles from Burbank, Cal. (where the episode was taped) Gallery S-d-j-kitchen.png|Stephanie, Danny and Joey sing and dance to "Baby Beluga" kimmy-kathy-dj-just-say.png|Kimmy, Kathy Santoni, and D.J. at the dance Just say no way.png|D.J. and Jesse have a heart-to-heart Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Crying